


Belated

by anxiousgeek



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brenda and Sharon missed xmas and new years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belated

They had both worked the last three or four Christmases in a row, they didn't really have time for the holiday. Or any holiday. Or the weekend, or anything at all sometimes; and it was worse with Brenda's father being ill but Sharon had been determined to spend some time with her. Even if they were too busy to eat a decent meal. Even if they were both too tired to even think straight

Even if it meant turning up at Brenda's apartment in a navy mac and a Santa hat in the middle of the night.

She was still dressed, decidedly more crumpled than usual, shoes gone and wrapped in the brown cardigan that wasn't exactly fashionable but certainly looked comfortable. She was tired, but her smile was bright, and Sharon knew from that moment this had been a good idea.

“It's the 3rd of January.”

“Can I come in?” she asked, “it's a little cold.”

Brenda frowned, but nodded, taking Sharon's hand and leading her into the living room, where her case file was spread across the coffee table. And the sofa. And the floor. Sharon kept a hold of her hand, pulling her through the room and plucking the glass of red wine from the table as she passed and took Brenda into her bedroom; ignoring the blonde as she recited off the amount work she had to do.

“Sit down Brenda,” she ordered, taking a sip of the wine.

She did so, dropping down onto the soft bed a little heavily, looking up at Sharon and holding out her hand for the wine. Sharon handed it to her and Brenda took a big sip, leaning over to kiss her when she had swallowed.

“We missed Christmas, and New Years Eve,” she said, “we deserve a little time together.” She pushed her back to lie on the bed, moving the now empty glass to the floor. “You deserve a break.”

She started to undo the buttons of her mac, pulling the coat open slowly to reveal skin.

“Per-haps,” Brenda said softly, eyes following her fingers.

“Only perhaps?” Sharon asked, shrugging the coat off her shoulders to reveal her bare breasts to the blonde.

“Did you drive over here in just your coat?”

Sharon simply grinned and leaned over to kiss her once more, Brenda slipping her arms around her, pulling her down on top of her. She gathered up the navy mac in her hands, pulling it up to Sharon's waist and running her fingertips over the bare skin of the brunette's backside. She pulled away and stared at her.

“You're completely naked!”

Sharon grinned at her.

“Merry Christmas.”

Brenda pulled the mac off her and threw it to the floor, before rolling them both over. Sharon looked up at her and smiled.

“Thank you Sharon,” she whispered, kissing her gently. She didn't reply, only to kiss back, harder, and slip her tongue between Brenda's lips to taste wine and chocolate, and the sweetness that was Brenda herself.

Completely worth it she decided, pulling at the brown cardigan wrapped around the blonde, and helping her out of the blouse beneath it, rolling them back over again. She kissed Brenda quickly, then moved her lips down the her neck, making her moan softly as she trailed kisses over her skin. She flicked open the front clasp of her bra and swirled her tongue around a nipple, Brenda crying out and arching her back up, pushing her breast into Sharon's mouth.

“More?” she cooed, and Brenda nodded quickly, another loud moan escaping when Sharon bit down on her other nipple, soothing it with her tongue straight after. She grinned, biting down again, spending time on the blondes breasts, time she had missed over the past couple of weeks. She considered Brenda one of the most beautiful women she'd ever met, not only that, she adored her. Wanted and needed her. It had worried her at first, but now, now she could actually touch the women, kiss her and hold conversations with her, without them all ending in arguments, and now she just enjoyed it. Enjoyed Brenda.

“Please, Sharon,”she moaned, a hand twirling into her dark hair, pushing gently on her head. She grinned but acquiesced to the request, shifting down and nipping her stomach, then lying between her legs.

“Is this what you want Brenda?” she asked, kissing her just above her dark blonde curls. She simply whined in response, hitching her hips up a little. “I need you tell me honey.”

“Please Sharon, I need you to touch me, kiss me, something!” she groaned.

Sharon smiled at her, bent her head and licked over her wet folds, sighing herself as Brenda cried out. She dipped her tongue deeper into her centre, starting a teasing rhythm that had the blonde unable to catch her breath almost. Sharon didn't let up though, ignoring the pressure of Brenda's hand on her head; digging her nails into her hips in retaliation. She pressed the flat of her tongue to her clit, and Brenda shrieked. Sharon chuckled and pulled back, nipping on the blonde's inner thighs.

“Oh, don't tease,” she whined and Sharon bent down and did it all over again, dipping her tongue into the growing wetness, licking up to her clit and sucking it into her mouth this time, making Brenda shout and pulling back with a smirk.

“Damn you.”

Sharon took pity on her, pressing her fingers against her centre, spreading the wetness around before running one long finger over her folds and pushing it into Brenda's body, revelling in the wet silk, hot on her skin. Brenda was panting, clenching, and she kept her hand still until the blonde had calmed a little, and was shifting her hips against her hand. She started to move her hand then, pulling her finger out very slowly and pushing back in again, teasing Brenda in a completely different way.

The slow rhythm always drove the blonde crazy though. Once Sharon had asked about it, why? Why the slowness gave her the strongest orgasms and Brenda hadn't answered at first, but later, much later, when the lights were out and they were wrapped up together under the covers. Nothing in her life was slow, she'd told her, not even sleep, no one took the time, not even herself; Sharon had been the only one Brenda felt. Sharon hadn't considered that she might love the woman until then, until she realised the blonde was already very much in love with her.

It was more obvious now, she had been boiling to say it too, on her lips for a month now, whenever she said goodnight or goodbye. Sharon wasn't sure if she was ready to hear it yet, she wasn't quite sure she was ready to say it. She had only just started to admit it to herself.

She slowly pushed another finger into her body, waiting again until Brenda had calmed a little, or at least stopped panting, before moving in and out; a lazy rhythm that she built up led by the blonde; the hitching of her hips and the cries of pleasure that were little more than strangled 'nuh' noises.

“Oh, Sharon, I- I-”

She was going to say it, Sharon thought, and she suddenly realised that she wanted to say it first and dipped her head back down to suck hard on Brenda's clit.

She screamed.

Oh it had been too long since she had made Brenda scream properly she realised, and she really did love her.

She sped up the movement of her hand, fucking her, lips still locked around her clit until she felt another orgasm on top of the first, Brenda whining and shaking. She was clenching wildly around her fingers, hot and wet and Sharon lapped at her, until Brenda pulled her hair gently and urged her up. She moved up her body, kissing her in random places until she could reach her lips, and kiss her soundly.

“Sharon,” Brenda breathed, still trying to catch her breath.

“I love you,” she replied, words coming out a little quicker than she would've liked.

The blonde stared at her for a moment, not breathing at all, until she took a deep breath and kissed Sharon, rolling them over and looking down at her.

“I love you too.”

“I know,” she said, with a smirk.

Brenda frowned at her.

“Of course you do,” she grumbled, kissing her anyway.

“Merry Christmas Brenda.”

“Happy New Year Sharon.”


End file.
